


When God Comes A-Knocking

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (hmm isn't that a thought for later), (oh he's going to join them who is he fooling?), Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Danger Kink, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, For chapter one, Gen, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki has a sweet tooth, Loki's Breaking & Entering Habit, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, POV Jim Moriarty, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poor John, Pre-Slash, The Other Holmes - Freeform, Warning: Loki (Marvel), for chapter 2, sherlock is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Jim knows as soon as he opens the door to his flat that he isn’t alone. He reaches for his gun, ready for just about anything - except who his visitor really is. The god of mischief has come a-calling. And he wants to play. What else can you do with that, but answer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If one would so be inclined, one could consider this a sequel to The Perks of Having a God on Your Side - of sorts. It doesn't line up perfectly, but the thought is still there. (Writing Moriarty was more challenging than I expected honestly. Hopefully I didn't screw him up too badly.) (Yes this was inspired by a comment from The Perks - one especially. You know who you are.)

Jim knows as soon as he opens the door to his flat that he isn’t alone. There is nothing out of place that tells him so. The door is locked with the lock itself untouched. There is nothing visibly moved. None of his alarms have been triggered. But Jim knows - he hasn’t gotten this far by ignoring his instincts, no matter how illogical they may seem in the moment. 

He reaches for his gun. Violence is not always the answer, but it does have its place. Not because he is opposed to using violence, oh no. Explosions and weapons have always held his interest from a young age. But it can also take the fun out of things when used in the wrong way. Wouldn’t want it to end too quickly. He does love a good game of cat and mouse. Besides he does have some standards. He is not one of those meatheads that think guns are the answer to everything. One has to have class, even when killing. 

Now there are two main questions in this particular situation: what do they want? And how did the get by Seb? But before he can pull his gun out a voice stops him. 

“I do hope you do not mind that I let myself in.”

The voice is cultured - educated. It’s not an English accent, but it’s not far off. A history here? He turns on the light. 

“Hello,” Loki of Asgard greet as he sits casually on Jim’s couch. 

Jim drops his hand from his gun and smiles. No, violence is not the answer here. Not against a god with magic, who already sees you coming. And not against someone who makes the world so wonderfully interesting, even if he does focus on America more than anywhere else. Not as interesting as Sherlock perhaps, but why compare the two? There are different levels of interesting after all. 

“Not at all,” he says pleasantly, “Tea?” 

“That would be lovely,” Loki agrees with a smile of his own. It is a shark smile with only a thin mask over it. 

Jim observes as he prepares. This isn’t at all how he planned this day going - which makes it all the more exciting. Running a criminal empire can only get a person so far without a little bit of excitement to mix things up. And the god of mischief and one of the top ten most wanted is sure to be more than a little exciting. It’s also gratifying that Jim can read him just like any other person. Well, no, that’s a lie. He can read surface observations like anyone else - not a dull, boring, ordinary person, but someone with an actual brain in their head that they can use, no matter how few those people may be - but under that? Nothing. He has no conclusive idea as to why Loki is here or his motivation and that excites him to no end. 

He can guess of course, but guessing is so terribly illogical. People are nothing if not predictable. This though - this is a challenge. He does nothing to stop the glee from the thought. 

“Here we go,” he sings as he places the tea down and takes a seat himself. “I hope you enjoy,” he says as he pours. 

“Hmm, yes,” Loki agrees mildly as he takes a sip. “Americans are obsessed with that burnt dirt they call coffee. This is much better.” 

“So glad to be of service.” Jim lets a distinctive purr enter his voice. Well why not? Is he supposed to pass up this temptation sitting in front of him? Hardly. He’s never been one for self moderation. 

A flash of heat crosses Loki’s face. “Is that so? My, this may turn out to be a more profitable endeavor than I originally imagined. Tell me more.” 

It is a command pure and simple. Not even an idiot could mistake that for anything else. “Shall I inform you of my many skills then?” 

Loki’s smile sharpens even more. “I have always admired a skilled tongue myself. Let fools carry on with their feats of strength and force. It does so help weed out the weak does it not?” 

Jim takes a deliberate sip of tea. “Sheep the lot of them. Petty ambitions going nowhere, never thinking, always following mindlessly,” he agrees, “I so enjoyed your speech in Stuttgart. It was particularly inspiring if I may say so myself. And the way you threw that so called Captain around,” he licks his lips in delight, “Although things did not quite turn out the way you planned, did they?” 

“What a bold mortal you are to say so.” Loki’s stare is intense enough to go straight through him. He arches an eyebrow. “Yet who says I am displeased?” 

“Letting the heroes win on purpose? And - afterwards as well?” he mocks. This is what playing with fire feels like. What a glorious thing. 

“Shall we say that my working conditions were less than ideal. Now though I do enjoy a good chase to keep things from growing - dull. I am sure you understand the sentiment.” He takes another sip of tea. 

“Playing with your food?” Jim smirks. Yes he can understand that perfectly. Sometimes you have to play the mouse to win. 

“I was taught that it was bad manners, but,” he spreads his hands, “how could I resist? Especially when it keeps a certain genius engaged. I am told that you have one of your own as well.” 

“Sherlock,” Jim sighs a bit dreamily, “He makes such a good mouse. He even wins sometimes. What more can you ask for? It will be such a shame when it all ends, but nothing lasts forever.” 

“Not for a mortal perhaps.” Loki’s tone is mild, but his eyes are anything but. “Which leads me to my visit today. I had hoped to persuade you to a different game for a time.” 

“And give up my Sherlock?” Jim gasps, playing up his reaction. 

“Of course not.” Loki fold his hands and leans forward. “Merely a pause. I do not intend on giving mine up either. But a mind such as yours surely needs such stimulation,” he purrs the word, “Not a simple stroke of the ego,” he motions with his hand, “but a clear challenge.” 

“Complimenting a mortal?” Jim smirks brightly, “That is quite a stroke right there.” 

“Exceptions can be made.” The heat in his voice is unmistakable. So is the sharpness in it. “I can assure you that I have well earned my title.” 

Jim leans forward, mirroring him. “What title may that be?” 

“Silver tongue.” Loki smirks, all teeth and fire. 

“I may be able to be persuaded. Tell me - my lord,” he echoes that smirk, “do I belong on my knees as well?” He has the pleasure of seeing Loki’s eyes darken at that. How very lovely. “I would so hate to offend.” On his knees is not his usual spot in the world - quite the opposite. But as Loki had already pointed out, exceptions can be made. 

“How very forward. And enthusiastic. I must say that I am impressed.” Loki sounds as if he means it too. That may be the best part of this. How to tempt a god. 

“One must have all the data to make the correct decision.” Jim tells him. Misinformation is worse than no information at all. “I am sure that you can make it worth my while.” 

Loki throws his head back and laughs. 

Jim finds himself eyeing that long, pale neck as he does. Yes as fun as Sherlock is, this is even better. For now. There is nothing to say how long it will last. Nor do his plans allow for an after if he turns this down now. And if things go sour? Well even gods bleed. The fact that Jim might shed some blood as well is a bonus, not a deterrent. 

“Such arrogance.” Loki stands, stalking over to stand in front of him. “Are you sure that you can keep such a boast? My, my. Perhaps I shall begin by taking you down a peg.” 

“I do believe that I can take - something - down my lord,” Jim repeats the title purely to see Loki’s reaction again. It is even better the second time around. A barely leashed danger masked as desire. And all of it is directed at him. 

“Such arrogance,” Loki repeats, “believing you can handle a god. However shall we test this assumption of yours?” 

“I am sure you can imagine numerous ways all on your own,” Jim says, a bit condescending underneath the flirt. 

“Careful pet,” Loki warns, “I just might have to punish you instead.” 

“If you can handle me,” Jim challenges, dropping to his knees shamelessly. He revels in it. While idiots may assume that he has no real power in this position he knows better. He knows how to hold his cards wherever he may be. 

Loki runs one long finger down his face. “Fair warning pet - I bite.” He looks nothing less than a predator on the hunt. 

Very well. But so is Jim. “So do I.” 

Oh yes, this is going to be fun. He’ll just have to make it up to Sherlock later for neglecting him. But for now, he has a role to play - the mouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock knows as soon as he opens the door to his flat that he isn’t alone. Not because the lock has been tampered with or things have been moved or anything subtle like that. No, it’s because he is not an idiot and therefore can see Loki sitting on his couch as soon as he enters. He stops, stares and then shrugs off his coat. It’s a good thing John isn’t home right now or he would be throwing a fit. He has strange limits on what is too much and isn’t, but even a supervillain would likely be pushing it with him. 

He looks comfortable, casual and overall satisfied. In short he looks like the cat who got both the cream and the canary. Interesting. 

“Tea?” Sherlock asks. John’s habit clearly has been rubbing off on him. Someone enters, they get tea - except Mycroft. Mycroft gets no tea. No matter what John nags him about good manners and family he refuses. In any case, people are more likely to be in a better mood with tea. It makes dealing with them marginally easier. How they expect him to do anything when they are incoherent and illogical is beyond him. Do they expect him to read their minds? He is good, but he is no telepath - thank god, he’d go mad if he was. Plus he hates dealing with tears. 

“That would be lovely,” Loki nods, “I do apologize for barging in like this, but there are matters we must discuss. And the constant panic whenever I enter a building can be so tedious after a time.” 

Matters to discuss - hmm. That sounds like a case on the surface, but nothing Sherlock observes tells him that he is correct. No, it is something else. Something that Loki did that is somehow connected to him. His thoughts flash briefly to his brother, but he dismisses that thought almost immediately. He could have found out yes, that isn’t impossible, but it is highly improbable. The most likely way for anyone to find out is to be told. And Tony would have no reason to trust Loki. 

Would he?

He examines him more closely as he walks in with the tea. Setting it on the table hr sits down and leans forward. 

“What do you see?” Loki asks in amusement. 

“Many things,” he narrows his eyes, “none of which are relevant to our conversation at this time.” 

“Hmm and what do you expect to see?” He smiles a sharp smile. 

“Your reasoning for being here obviously,” Sherlock says promptly, “It’s not a case, but something that involves me. Something-” Whatever it is is just beyond reach. He can’t quite read it, but he knows it is there. How very frustrating. 

“Jim Moriarty is dead,” Loki announces, “and his empire is in ruins.” 

Sherlock sits back abruptly and blinks. Moriarty dead? His vast criminal web destroyed? It is hard to take him by surprise, but this certainly does the trick. His mind is blank for one brief moment before the questions rush in like a tidal wave. Why is the most important one and he does not hesitate to ask it. 

“Because he was a threat to you,” is Loki’s answer, “And because he was a nuisance. He may have believed that he was clever and unpredictable, but I found him quite the opposite. Even his flirting lacked any form of interest to catch my attention. As if  _ he _ could tempt  _ me _ when there are better fish in the sea, so to speak. His strategy was all wrong if he truly wanted to entice.” 

Sherlock’s thoughts work rapidly to process this new information. The most obvious is that Moriarty decided to play gay - or rather play up the sterotype because he clearly is. Next is the fact that Loki let him think that he attracted to him, stringing him on. Then is the thought - that although Loki didn’t say it - that Moriarty had a plan to handle Loki should he betray him. An insulting plan if his disdain is anything to go by. Last is that he did it to keep  _ Sherlock _ safe. 

His thoughts flicker again to Tony. What has he been up to that he is hiding from Sherlock? “And you care so much about me personally.” He arches an eyebrow. 

Loki sniffs, taking another sip of tea. “The threat to you was distracting Anthony. It took his attention away from other, more important things.” The ‘like me’ went unsaid, but was heard fine anyways. 

Several things fall into place all at once at that. Loki did not do it for Sherlock - he did it for Tony. Which means Loki cares about Tony. Which means he somehow gained enough of Tony’s trust to reveal their connection. Which means that, in one form or another, he and Tony are together. Oh. 

Well to be perfectly honest Sherlock can’t say he is completely surprised. Morals and other complications aside Loki is exactly Tony’s type - attractive, smart and dangerous. There is a reason he and Pepper dated for some time. Anyone who thinks Pepper Potts is not dangerous is a fool. 

And now Tony is with Loki. They must have worked something out because last he heard Loki is still terrorizing New York occasionally. To a certain definition of terrorize anyways. His last attack consisted of giant rabbits roaming the city - not exactly a plan for world domination. 

As long as whatever they have works for them. Oh is Mycroft going to blow a fuse when he hears about this. 

But Moriarty gone. E can admit that part of him is upset about it. Not because he wanted to play more. No, that stopped being fun the instant he threatened John. But Moriarty was his to take down. His to beat, his opponent. Maybe he has been listening to Tony too much lately because that sounds like something for a superhero and not a consulting detective. Sherlock isn’t a hero, let alone a super one. 

And this means that he is no longer around to threaten John or anyone else. Not around the threaten his people or his world. His world - not in a broad sense, but his family, his friends, those he cares about. He cares about so few people, but those he does, he cares completely and totally. There isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them. Nothing he would hesitate to do to keep them safe. He was beginning to think he would have to do something drastic to end this. 

Now he doesn’t have to because Moriarty is gone. Because Loki cares enough about Tony to keep his family safe. That speaks enough of his intentions right there. Even if they are selfish reasons, in the end what matters is that it is done. Sherlock is hardly going to condemn anyone for selfish motives. He isn’t a hypocrite. 

Also the power vacuum this is going to cause is sure to be interesting. So many people vying to fill all of those empty positions. If he’s lucky then some rather fascinating cases will be coming his way soon. He probably shouldn’t mention that to anyone though. That seems to be the kind of thing John will scold him for. 

He one to express thanks, usually, although this certainly calls for it. The words feel awkward and clumsy however. They stick in his throat before he can verbalize them. He and Tony are alike in this regard - they aren’t used to expressing gratitude normally. Not enough practice and not enough chances to do so. People don’t usually stick around long enough for that. 

Instead he asks, “Biscuits? Mrs Hudson made a batch yesterday, they are still fresh.” 

Loki’s attention is instantly caught. “What kind?” 

“Chocolate and nuts.” It would appear as if some has a sweet tooth. Interesting. He stands and retrieves them. Loki is lucky that there are any left. He isn’t the only one with a sweet tooth around here. It’s something Mrs Hudson is well aware of and loves to exploit. One can only use the excuse of baking too much so many times before it is no longer believable. Not that Sherlock believed her in the first place, but John did. Not so much now. Not their housekeeper indeed. 

He brings the plate back and Loki wastes no time eating them. He takes one and then another and before long they are all gone. 

“My compliments to the baker,” he says, well satisfied. 

Sherlock wonders how Mrs Hudson will feel about knowing her biscuits are enough to tempt even a god. Probably be just as smug as when Sherlock himself eats them. The sweet, defenseless old woman act will only get her so far. “I’ll make sure she knows.” 

“Excellent. Now tell me,” Loki grins, all mischief and glee, “how do you feel about some fun before I leave? I am told family bonding is important. And if you share any traits with Anthony it will be an enjoyable time.” 

Sherlock answers with a grin of his own. John is going to have a litter of kittens when he finds out about this... 

...worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... not really the turn you were expecting, was it? (Frostiron is my jam... *shrugs*)


End file.
